My Story:By Molly
by getsmart86
Summary: my story about how Annie and molly first met and what what happen to Molly after and left with grace farrell.
1. Life before Annie and the orphanage

My Story: By Molly Marie Wells Warbucks

My story begins on May 5th 1927. That's when I was born. My mom always used to tell me that I was a pretty easy-going baby. I don't know much about that. What I do know is that on my 4th birthday my parents took me to Coney Island. I don't remember much about that day except for my dad knocking some bottles down with a baseball and winning me a stuffed pony and getting my picture taken on a pony. I must have gotten very sleepy because the next thing I remember is waking up the next morning and my mom coming into my room to wake me up.

I remember her saying to me "Molly your dad and I are going to a Broadway Show tonight and you will stay with Mrs. Johnson. We will be back late so she will put you to bed and we will see you in the Morning." So I spent the day with mom and dad. That night they got ready to go and Mrs. Johnson came over to stay with me. Since mom and dad had always tucked me in I asked if I could stay up and wait for them. Mrs. Johnson told me that Mom said that I should go ahead and go to bed and they would see me in the morning. So I went to bed. The next thing I knew Mrs. Johnson was waking me up. I looked at her and asked if my mom and dad were home. She told me to come into the living room.

When I went into the living room I saw to policemen sitting on the sofa with her. The policemen told me that my mom and dad were dead. I asked if I was to live with her she said that she was to old to take care of me like a mother should. She told me to pack a few things because I was going to go to an orphanage. I didn't know what that was so I was a little scared and excited at the same time. After I finished packing Mrs. Johnson told me to go back to bed and we would leave for the orphanage in the Morning.

The next Morning Mrs. Johnson got me up and fed me a big breakfast and told me to go and get my belongings that I had packed last night. We then got into a taxi and she told the driver to take us to the nearest orphanage. The orphanage he took us to looked really scary on the outside. I started to cry and say that I didn't want to go in. Mrs. Johnson said that maybe it would be better on the inside. She then went up to the door and rang the doorbell. a few minutes later a little red-haired girl came to the door. She looked at me and Yelled for a Miss. Hannigan to come to the door. When Miss. Hannigan came to the door she asked if my parents were dead. She said that they were. Miss. Hannigan to leave me with her and that I would be okay. Then she took me into her office and said " Little Molly you might want to change into something more right for your new situation." She then handed me a ragged blouse and a pair of grey leggings with patches on the knees. When I put them on I noticed that the leggings were a little tight. I told Miss. Hannigan about it and she said "deal with it rotten orphan." After I got changed I asked her about my shoes and she said that they didn't have any shoes at that moment so I should just keep wearing the ones I had.

After I finished changing my clothes Miss. Hannigan said " Molly there are some rules that you need to know if you are to stay here. They are one will address me as Miss. Hannigan Two never tell a lie and three when asked you will respond with "I love you Miss. Hannigan." When she told me to say "I love you Miss. Hannigan." I looked at her and said "I thought that you told me to never tell a lie." because I didn't love her in fact I was really scared of her. She then went and got a big wooden board off the wall and started to hit me with it. I don't know what she put on it but every time she hit me with it the board really stung my bottom. After being hit about four times I decided to go ahead and say "I love you Miss. Hannigan." After all of that she took me upstairs and got some ragged sheets out of a closet. She then took me into a room and pointed to an empty metal cot and said "Molly that is your bed. I expect it to be made by the time I get back or else you will be paddled again."

After she left I tried and tried to make my bed but I couldn't because I didn't know how since my mother had always done it for me. After I had tried for some time I heard someone coming up the stairs. I thought that it might be Miss. Hannigan and got scared that she was coming back to see if I had made my bed yet so I tried to hide under the bed but I couldn't fit so I curled up into a little ball and started to cry for my mommy. A few minutes later I heard a voice telling me that everything was okay. I looked up and saw the redheaded girl I saw at the door earlier. She told me her name was Annie. I then told her that my name was Molly. I realized that she wasn't going to hurt me so I got up and went over to her. She asked me why I was crying. I said it was because I was afraid that Miss. Hannigan might be coming back upstairs and I hadn't made my bed yet. Annie looked at me and said " I bet you don't know how." I said "you're right because my mommy always did it for me." She said "why don't you and I do it together? That way I can show you how to do it." After we had made my bed I heard some more footsteps coming up the stairs. Annie said "Molly you stay here and I will go see who it is." When she came back she said "it's okay Molly it's just the other girls."and began to introduce them to me. There was July, Duffy, Kate,Tessie and Pepper.

Everbody was nice to me that first night except for Pepper. She looked at me and said " you don't belong in here. You're a baby and I am going to get Miss. Hannigan to put you in the nursery with the babies." I was afraid that I would have to leave and be away from Annie. Annie said not to pay attention to Pepper she was just being mean. After I had met everybody Annie told me that I should get into bed. I started to cry because I was hungry and scared. Annie came over to me and said "Molly how would you like to hear a story?" She then told me the story of how she came to live at the orphanage. Then she read the note that her parents and left in the basket with her. After she did that I still couldn't sleep so she started to sing to me. As she was singing to me I got really sleepy and fell asleep.


	2. Life at the orphanage with Annie

The next day my life at the orphanage began. Just when I had gotten to sleep Miss. Hannigan came into the room and woke us up. She then marched us downstairs to a room with some tables and benches. When we had sat down she gave each of us a small bowl with some watery stuff in it. When I got my bowl I looked at Annie and asked her what it was. She said "Molly it's mush it may not taste good but it's all you get so you better eat it." I then proceeded to take a bite which made me want to gag. After that first bite I figured that since there was nothing else to eat I might as well get used to it since that was all we ever got to eat. From that meal on every time we ate I would close my eyes and imagine that I was eating my mother's blueberry pancakes. After we ate came into the room and told us that we had to get busy in the sweat salon making summer dresses.

When we got into the sweat salon Pepper said " Miss. Hannigan Molly's a baby and shouldn't be in here." I started to cry because I was afraid that I would have to leave Annie. Miss. Hannigan decided that we needed all the help we could get to finish the order on time and let me stay. She looked up at me and said "Molly you can stay and help out as long as you make yourself useful." After that my life began to fall into a somewhat dull and dreary routine.

The worst day of the week was Sunday because on Sunday we had to get up extra early and walk all the way from the orphanage to St. Mark's in the Bowery to sit and listen to a long church service. After church we would walk back to the orphanage and sit at the table and do nothing but pray. After my first church service Miss. Hannigan said to me "Molly I hope that you pray long and hard when we get back to the orphanage because you are naturally a sinner." I looked up at her and said "no I am not" and she said "why else would your mom and dad have died and made you an orphan?" Before I knew it Christmas came. A few weeks before Christmas some men came into the orphanage with a bunch of brightly wrapped boxes. When I saw the boxes I began to get excited but Annie said " Molly don't get your hopes up because we're not going to get what's in those boxes." I found out that she was right because on Christmas morning I got up and found out that Pepper was the only one with a present to open. What she got was a ragged stained pinafore. The next day we had to sit down at the table and write a thank you letter for the nice present even though we didn't get anything. I didn't know how to write so I asked Annie to help me write it. After that came my birthday. I woke up and was really disappointed to find out that birthdays at the orphanage were just like any other day.

For the next two years my live continued to be dull and dreary. I wouldn't have know it then but 1933 would turn out to be a turning point in my life.


	3. Life at the orphanage in 1933

That year started out like any other. That summer how ever my life began to change for the better. It all began on the night of June 22nd. That night like some many others I had a bad dream. I don't remember what I was dreaming but I remember waking up and calling out for Annie. It seemed like a long time before she came to me. When she came to me she told me that everything was all right and that it was just a dream. As she was calming me down Pepper woke up and started to complain and said that I shouldn't be in that room and that I wet the bed. I stood up and said "no I do not!" By that time everyone else was awake and a big fight began. Annie went over and told everybody to go back to bed or Miss. Hannigan might come in. When everybody had gone to bed I said "Annie I can't get back to sleep." She looked at me and said "I know some times it is hard. Why don't you close your eyes and think about your folks?" I said to her "Annie you know my folks are dead." She pulled me close to her and said "well then think about the folks who what to adopt you." She then started to sing to me. Just as I was getting to sleep Miss. Hannigan came in and made us get up and start scrubbing the floor. Annie tried to argue with her and said " it's four o'clock in the morning." It didn't do any good through and we still had to scrub the floors. Before long we had to strip the beds for Mr. Bundles who only came once a month. As we were stripping the beds Annie hopped into the laundry basket. When she had gotten into the laundry basket I started to cry because without Annie around there wouldn't be anyone to sing to me at night, be there if I had a nightmare or protect me from Pepper who was always looking for a chance to pick on me. When Miss. Hannigan came into the room to get the laundry basket and take it out to Mr. Bundles because we were never allowed to go outside unless it was to march in line for what Miss. Hannigan called excerise which wasn't very often maybe once a month if that.

Sometimes we would even have to march in line when it was cold and snowing. I hated that the most because my shoes were begining to have holes in bottoms of them and the snow would come up into my shoes and go through the holes in my socks and my feet would get wet. When Miss. Hannigan noticed that Annie wasn't in the room she looked at us and tried to get us to tell her where Annie was. I knew that Pepper would most definitely tell her that Annie was in the laundry basket so I thought I would beat her to the punch and said that Annie was in the bathroom. I knew I was taking a big risk by telling a lie but I had to do it for Annie. After Miss. Hannigan left with the laundry basket we went downstairs and started to clean the kitchen. When she came back in she told us to line up for our lunch serving of mush which was cold and tasted even worse than it did hot. After we finished eating Miss. Hannigan told us to get busy in the sweat salon because we had a rush order of dresses that we had to finish even if we had to stay up till midnight. When started to work I looked up and realized that Pepper wasn't in the room. I knew then that she was telling Miss. Hannigan about Annie. A little while later I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't think anything of it untill Pepper hollered for Miss. Hannigan. I thought that maybe Annie had found her folks after all so I went to the door to find out. Instead of seeing Annie with her folks I saw a mean looking policeman holding Annie by the neck. I also noticed that she had a big scruffy looking dog with her. I knew that If I got excited to see Annie I would get in trouble. Annie looked at me and whispered for me to help her hide the dog. So I went into the sewing salon and looked for a good place to hide the dog.

I saw some scraps of material on the floor and decided to hide him under those scraps. When Annie came into the room she saw him under there and decided to show him to the other girls. When I got to really look at him I asked Annie what his name was. She said that it was Sandy. I looked at him and started to pet him. Before I knew it he jump up on me and kissed me. Even though I tried not to laugh I couldn't help it and begin to laugh. Miss. Hannigan must have heard me because she came into the room. When she did she saw Sandy. She said that she was going to send him to the sausage factory. She also said that she was going to put Annie in the cellar. After she left with Annie and Sandy I started to cry. Kate came over to me and said "Molly don't cry it'll be ok. I'll take care of you." I said "but Kate it won't be the same thing." Duffy said "I have a good idea guys. Let's not answer the door when the guy from the sausage factory comes to get Sandy." We decided that was a good idea so when we heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later no one got up to answer it. Miss. Hannigan had to answer it herself. I looked up expecting to see the man from the sausage factory. What I saw instead was a beautiful woman. I thought that it was my mother but then I realized that she couldn't be my mother because my mother was an angel and would have wings. I looked at Kate and said " who was that beautiful woman that just walked by?" She said " Molly she is probably here to take some one to her house to clean it for a party or something."

July said " I bet it's going to be me." A few minutes later I looked up and saw Annie coming down the hall with the beautiful then came into the sewing salon and called me over to her. She said "Molly I am going to go stay at this nice guy's house for a week." I looked at her and started to cry. I said " Annie why are you leaving me?" Do you not like me anymore?" She said " of course I still like you. It's just that I have to get away from for a while. I only wish that I didn't have to leave you to do it but I do." After she got finished talking to me I gave her a hug and told her that I would miss her. After she left I told the other girls about Annie leaving and taking Sandy. When Pepper heard about Annie she said " good riddance." I started to cry. That night when made us go to bed I tried and tried to get to sleep but couldn't. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my bed was wet. I thougt that I had stopped wetting the bed a year ago. I went over to Annie's bed and remembered that she wasn't there. Pepper saw me up and realized that I had wet the bed so she went and told . The next thing I knew Miss. Hannigan had come into the room. She came over to my bed and said "Molly I hear that you wet the bed. You know what the punishment for wetting the bed is." I said "yes " "Then what is it?" she asked. I said that it was to spend the rest of the night in the paddle closet. The paddle closet was the closet in Miss. Hannigan's office.

She said "Molly come along then." I looked at her and said " please Miss. Hannigan don't put me in there." I then started to run because I knew that she was going to put me in there no what I said. She then picked me up like a football and carried me into her office. When she picked me up I started to scream for the other girls to help me but they were all too scared of Miss. Hannigan to do anything. So I spent the rest of that night in the dark closet. After she put me in the closet I tried to get out but she had locked the door. The worst thing of all was the fact that the light switch was on the outside of the closet so I could not turn on the light if I got scared. I spent the whole night in there. The next morning Miss. Hannigan let me out. The rest of the week I reluctantly let Kate take care of me. She wasn't as good at it as Annie but she tried her hardest. Finally the day that Annie was supposed to come back to the orphanage arrived.

Early that morning Miss. Hannigan woke us up and said " okay now my little pig droppings I think that it is time for you to get some fresh air." We knew that when she said this that we were going to have to march in line. So we formed two lines and started to march in circles. The inner circle would go clockwise and the outer circle would go counter clockwise. She had us do that so that we couldn't talk to each other while we were maching. When we started to march Kate said to me "Hey Molly it's trash day and I bet we can find some neat stuff in these trash cans. So I went over to the tash cans and when I got there Pepper,July,Kate,Duffy and Tessie were already digging in the trash cans to see what they could find. A couple of minutes later Duffy pulled out a dead mouse and said " Miss. Hannigan is afraid of mice so let's scare her. Just as I was about to ask her how we were going to do it Miss. Hannigan blew her whistle and said to us "Why aren't you marching in line with the rest of them." She then noticed that Duffy was hiding something behind her back and ask her what it was and Duffy pulled out the mouse and put it in Miss. Hannigan's Dress. She got so mad and said for us to get inside and that there would be no mush for the entire day. when we got inside I remembered that Annie was supposed to come back so I went to the window where Annie and I would sometimes sit and waited and waited for the longest time but Annie never came back. After a while Miss. Hannigan came into the came into our dormitory and said " Annie is never coming back. So your dress quotas have doubled from one dress a day to two dresses a day as of today." when I heard that Annie wasn't ever coming back I started to cry. That night I cried myself to sleep. The next night Miss. Hannigan had to go out to get some more of the stuff she used to make the stuff she drinks. We had to wait for her to either leave the orphanage for some time or pass out to be able to listen to the radio because we weren't allowed to listen to it otherwise. So when she left we went into her office and turned on the radio. We turned it and tuned it to the Iodent Hour of Smiles which when we could listen to the radio was one of our favorite shows. We couldn't believe it when Annie came on and started singing. I was so excited to hear her voice that even though I knew that she couldn't hear me I yelled out her name. When we heard that she was going to find her folks I got really excited because I knew that she had promised me two years ago when I had come to the orphanage the if she ever found her folks then she would ask them to adopt me as a sister.

When came back and found us listening to the radio she put us to without supper. I didn't care because I just knew that Annie would be back with her folks any day now. The next night I was on bathroom detail with Pepper. I hated being on bathroom detail with her because she always made me do all the work. I didn't mind cleaning the bathroom with any of the other girls because they knew that cleaning the bathroom took two girls and would always do their share of the work. I had just finished scrubbing out the bathtub and was starting to scrub under the sinks when I heard Miss. Hannigan 's voice coming through the air vent. I don't remember what was said exactly but I could tell from the way she was talking to the other to people who's voices I didn't recognize that some thing really bad was going to happen to Annie. I tried to tell Pepper that we needed to go warn Annie but she told me that if I didn't get to work cleaning the toilets that I would get a knuckle sandwich. By the time I got finished with the first toilet I was getting really worried about Annie and was starting to cry. I decided to get around Pepper by knocking her over with a mop that was standing next to her. Once I did this I was able to go tell the other girls what I had heard. At first they didn't understand that what I heard was very bad but I managed to convince them that we had to find a way to get word to Annie that her parents were dead and that Miss. Hannigan was somehow going to use that information along with the other half of the locket which she had to hurt her. When Pepper heard this she also decided to join us because even though she didn't like Annie very much she wouldn't want her to die. We decided to try to use the fire escape to get away from the orphanage. In our haste to get away and go warn Annie we forgot that the fire escape also went right by Miss. Hannigan's office. The others were getting away clean but I just couldn't keep up so was was able to catch me. I tried to get the others to go on without me but they were worried about me and ended up getting caught as well.

We all ended getting put in the paddle closet. When we heard the door shut I started to cry because I didn't want Annie to die. Kate tried to calm me down but it didn't work. Finally Pepper found a way out. She suggested that we use a shelf and climb out the air vent on the ceiling. We she had climbed up the shelf and tried to open the vent it was stuck so I gave her a broom and she used the handle to knock open the vent. Once the vent was open one by one we all climbed out onto the orphanage roof. When I was out on the roof I looked down and said to Kate "Kate I'm scarred. I don't think I can make it down there." Kate said "Molly if you'll get on my back while I climb down the drainpipe I think that it will be okay." So I got onto her back and closed me eyes. Before I knew she said "Molly we're down now so you can get off my back." Pepper looked at us and said "does anyone remember what the address was that we heard on the radio? The one that they said was the one were Annie is?" Duffy said "I do it was 987 fifth Avenue." So we headed off in search of 987 fifth Avenue. We we had been walking for a while July noticed a sign on the side of a building. Pepper was the only one who really knew how to read so we asked her to see what the address on the building was. She read the address and said that it was number one fith avenue. Kate said "That's good that we found fith avenue but we still have to go to nine hundred and eighty seven." I started to wine a little bit because I was getting really tired and my feet were starting to hurt because my shoes were beginning to be a little too small. Kate said " Molly why don't you get back on my back for a while?" So with the help of the other girls I climbed up onto Kate's back.

After a while I started to get really sleepy and began to fall off of Kate's back. Pepper helped out and held onto me to keep me from falling. We came to some stairs and July suggested that we sit down and rest for a while. When we had sat down Pepper said "why don't we head back ?" I said " We can't head back Pepper!" Kate said " Molly we've been walking for a long time and I just can't continue to carry you on my back I'm sorry." Pepper then said to me " you know Molly she's probably dead by now anyway." I said to Pepper " She's not dead Pepper,She's not!" As I was trying to convince the others not to give up I heard a dog barking and looked up to see Sandy in the back of an old pickup truck. I called to Sandy and he came running over to me. After he came over to me he started trying to get us to follow him. Duffy said "why is is barking and running back and forth like that?" I said " I saw a Rin Tin Tin movie with my mommy once and that what Rin Tin Tin would do whenever he wanted someone to follow him." So Pepper said "what are we waiting for? Let's follow him." So we got up and Kate said " Molly do you need to get on my back again?" I said " no that's okay Kate I'll be all right." So we followed Sandy and he led us straight to Mr. Warbucks' we got to the gate we knocked and someone came to the gate and opened it for us. When we got to the door and knocked the biggest man I had ever seen came out. I was so hungry and tired by that point that I fainted. When I came to I saw a bald man standing at the top of some stairs. I said to him " Sir where's Annie?" he said " Annie's gone her parents came and took her away not too long ago." I knew that I had to act fast so I looked up at him and said "That wasn't her real parents mister they were bad people." I fainted again when the scary looking man looked at me because I was afraid that he would eat me. After I came to some police men asked me to tell them what I heard and and tried my best to tell them. Then everybody left to go find Annie. When everyone had left a policeman said that he was going to take us back to the orphanage. I didn't want to go so I ran up to the top of the stairs. The next thing I knew a really nice lady was comming up the stairs. I said to her "please don't make me go back. I don't want to go back." She said "don't worry I've all ready made sure that you won't have to go back to the orphanage with the other girls." She said that her name was and that she was going to take care of me untill Mr. Warbucks came back. She then asked me what my name was and I told her it was Molly. She then said " how long have you been at the orphanage Molly?" I said " I've only been at the orphanage two years and Annie's has taken care of me the whole time. Except for while she was here with you of course." Mrs. Pugh then said "Molly how old are you?" I told her that I was six years old. She then said " Molly before you went to the orphanage did you have any favorite foods?" "Oh yes!" I said " Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She said " Okay then Molly why don't you come into the Kitchen with me and I will fix you the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich you've ever had." So Sandy and I followed her into the kitchen. After I had finished my sandwich she gave me a bath. As she was bathing me I said " Mrs. Pugh this is the first warm bath I've had in two years." After she bathed me dried me off in one of the softest towels I have ever felt. She then dressed me in one of Annie's nightgowns. She then put me to sleep in one of the extra beds that she said Annette had made up just for me. After she put me to bed I couldn't sleep so I went to sit out on the balcony. A few minutes later I heard the loudest siren I had ever heard. I ran down stairs to find out what was going on. When I got down stairs I saw Annie in Mr. Warbucks' arms. I said "is she dead?" he said no that she was just sleeping. After he took Annie upstairs and put her to bed he said " I thought all the orphans were taken back to the orphanage." Mrs. Pugh said "this one didn't want to go and I didn't have the heart to make her sir." she then proceeded to tell him that I was six years old and had only been at the orphanage since I was four and that Annie took care of me the whole time except for while she was here. Mr. Warbucks and a real nice lady who said that her name was Miss. Farrell then took me back upstairs and put me into bed. I was so tired that I fell right to sleep.

The next day Annie came into the room and said " I guess I owe my being rescued to you." She then said " Molly I going to have party tonight to celebrate my adoption. I really want you and the other girls to come so Miss. Farrell is going to take you all shopping for new dresses." So I went with in the limousine to pick up the other girls at the orphanage and then to Macy's to get new dresses. That night at the party as Annie's adoption ceremony was going on Mrs. Pugh came and got me and said " Molly why don't you came and stand a little closer to the ceremony?" When I got closer to the ceremony I heard a guy in a long black robe as me if I would like to become Molly Wells Warbucks. I said " oh yes I really really would." So I became Molly Rene Wells Warbucks. And I lived happy ever after with Mr. Warbucks who I now call Daddy Warbucks, Grace Farrell who I now call mommy Grace and of course Annie.

THE END!


End file.
